Polyamine metabolism appears to be important in the proliferation of cancewr cells and the carcinogenic process. Alpha-difluoromethylornithine (DFMO) interferes with polyamine biosynthesis. Preclinical and clinical data indicate DFMO can inhibit ornithine decarboxylase (ODC), the first rate-limiting enzyme in the activation of the polyamine pathway. Increased ODC activity has been shown to be an important prognostic factor for survival in breast cancer specimens taken directly from patients. This study proposes to evaluate DFMO in patients with hormone refractory advanced breast cancer.